


Múlhatatlan vágyakozás

by Aislin_HU



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Depression, Drama, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Jason-centric, M/M, Merlin makes a cameo appearance, Regret, Swearing, Translation, Unfulfilled Romance, apocalypse in Atlantis, everyone lived unhappily ever after
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Miután elvesztette a valaha volt legjobb barátait, a népet, melyet kezdett a sajátjának tekinteni, valamint a földet, amely az otthonává vált, Jason nehezen tudja újra megszokni a 21. századi Londont.
Relationships: Jason/Pythagoras (Atlantis UK TV), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Múlhatatlan vágyakozás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Longing That Persists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004821) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



> Technikailag fordítás, de az eredeti angolt is én írtam :) Még anno a 2. és 3. epizódok megjelenése között 2013-ban, de csak 2014 februárra jutottam el a lefordításáig.
> 
> Bár az eredeti nevek híve vagyok, a ragozás megkönnyítése érdekében magyarosítottam őket. (Herculesszel [hőkjulísszel] – na ezt azért talán mégse :D)
> 
> Nem igazi crossover, de egy cameo keretében feltűnik a történetben Merlin is, és vannak utalások a _Merlin_ fináléjára, úgyhogy enyhe spoiler-veszély.
> 
> Kínai fordítás, fancover és fanmix is készült a fichez. Az eredeti angol linken minden megtalálható.

Jason kedvtelenül majszolgatja a hamburgerét, és máris bánja, hogy megvette. Most komolyan, ha az íze semmit sem javult abban a hat hónapban, amióta visszatért Londonba, talán fel kellene hagynia a kísérletezéssel.

Mikor először evett gyorsételt az után, hogy öt éven át nélkülöznie kellett, azt hitte, valóságos lakoma lesz az ízlelőbimbói számára. Azonnal rájött azonban, hogy tévedett: az első pár falatot követően öklendezve rohannia kellett a vécére.

Újra itt él abban a városban, ahol gyakorlatilag bármilyen ételt megkaphatna, Jason mégis a szegényes pörkölt, száraz kenyér és ízetlen vacsorák után vágyakozik, melyeket Pitagorasszal és Herkulessel szokott megosztani.

Minden atlantiszi emlékét ládába zárta és az elméje legmélyébe száműzte, most viszont, hogy a gondolatai megközelítik azt, mintha karmos ujjak marnának a szívébe. Hosszú pillanatokon át küzd, hogy ne torpanjon meg, ne dermedjen le és meredjen maga elé, elmerülvén azokban az emlékekben, amiket igazán el kellene már felednie… de nem képes rá, még most sem.

– Hé! Menj már az útból, ember! – kiabál rá hátulról egy tagbaszakadt fickó.

Jason lassan tér vissza a valóságba. Bocsánatkérést mormolva oldalra lép, hogy a sietős reggeli forgalomban mögötte összegyűlt tömeg elhaladhasson, a lába pedig a legközelebb szemeteshez viszi, amibe aztán kihajítja a félig megevett hamburgerét.

Elment az étvágya.

* * *

_– Jason! Nyisd ki a szemed! Jason!_

_Felnyíló szeme a ragyogóan kék égboltra vetül, de a látványt azonnal kitakarja egy felé hajoló mentős és egy kifejezetten ismerősnek tűnő férfi._

_Pár pillanattal később ráismer arra a személyre, aki utoljára látta őt, mielőtt eltűnt volna a tengerfelszín alatt._

_Legalább öten kiabálnak most körülötte: megvizsgálják a pulzusát, belevilágítanak a szemébe, és a mellkasát masszírozzák, mialatt ő vizet köhög fel. Jason semmit nem hall a zajtól, nem képes arra fókuszálni a gondolatait, hogy megállapítsa, hol is van._

_Annyit tud, hogy Atlantisz eltűnt, és Pitagorasz hatalmas kék szeme volt az utolsó, amit abból a világból látott._

_* * *_

Jason soha többet nem megy vissza a pszichológusához.

Amúgy is csak időpocséklás volt. Eleve nem volt kedve elmenni, úgy tűnik azonban, ha az ember karambolozik egy tengeralattjáróval az óceán mélyén, kis híján megfullad, majd pedig öt méteres körzeten belül mindenkinek olyanokról hadovál, hogy„Atlantisz”, „a város elsüllyed” és „segítsetek Pitagorasznak és Herkulesnek”, számíthat rá, hogy fénysebességgel repítik majd a város legjobb terapeutájához.

A diagnózisok szerint sokkot és agykárosodást szenvedett a víz alatt sokáig eszméletlenül töltött idő miatt.

Jason tudja, hogy összetört szívtől szenved, amiért olyan váratlanul kellett maga mögött hagynia az otthonává vált világot – hogy élete első igazi barátait már ne is említsük.

És ha éjjel-nappal mardossa is a bánat amiatt, hogy egyikük még sokkal több lehetett volna a számára… nos, egy hülye orvos ezen igazán nem tud segíteni.

_* * *_

_A földrengésekkel kezdődik, melyek minden egyes nap erősebbé válnak. Jason eleinte vajmi kevés figyelmet szentel a jelenségnek, mikor azonban meghallja annak hírét, hogy a vízszint emelkedni kezdett, egyszerre biztos benne, hogy a legrosszabbra kell számítaniuk._

_Az Orákulum nem szól semmit, de gyászosan lehunyja a szemét, és meleg, remegő kezével megérinti Jason arcát._

_– Azt hittem, az a sorsom, hogy megakadályozzam ezt! – fakad ki érces hangon Jason._

_Könnyek csordulnak végig a fejét lassan megrázó nő orcáján. – Senki nem tudja megakadályozni, hogy ez bekövetkezzen, Jason. Az istenek már meghozták a döntésüket._

_– Mennyi időnk van? – kérdezi, követeli, esdekli Jason. – Mennyi időnk van még hátra?_

_Pár perc, és Jason már úgy rohan keresztül a városon, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Semmi másra nem tud gondolni, csak hogy a barátait biztonságban tudja. Amint arról gondoskodott, elmegy a palotába, és mindenkit figyelmeztet. Ariadné hallgatni fog rá._ _Muszáj_ _neki._

_– Jason, mi a baj? – kérdi Pitagorasz aggódón, amint meglátja a ziháló, komor tekintetű férfit. Herkules is összevont szemöldökkel mered a barátjukra._

_Jason nagyot jel, majd előhívja a legkomolyabb hangszínt, amit valaha is használnia kellett. – El kell mondanom nektek valamit._

_* * *_

Jason egyszer annyira borzalmasan érzi magát, hogy kínjában elindítja Walt Disney Herkules rajzfilmjét a számítógépén.

Imádta kiskorában. Kívülről fújta a legtöbb dalt, és néha azzal kínozta meg a fürdőszobai csempéket, hogy zuhanyzás közben hangosan énekelt nekik.

Most azonban alig bírja végignézni. Nem tudja visszatartani a horkantását, amikor megpillantja az ifjú, nyurga Herkulest, aki Pitagoraszra sokkal jobban hasonlít, mint az igazi Herkulesre. (Ami azt illeti, inkább a köpcös, nőcsábász Philoktétész hasonlít a legendák híres hősére.) Megara a gyönyörű Ariadnéra emlékezteti Jasont, az elképesztő templomok és hatalmas oszlopok látványa pedig a mára elvesztett otthonáról énekelnek neki.

Miért, miért kell azoknak a nyavalyás isteneknek mindenbe beleszólniuk?! Még jó, hogy Poszeidón nem jelenik meg a filmben, különben Jason talán komolyan szétverné a laptopját.

Mivel nem teheti, inkább csak bezárja a filmet, és kikapcsolja a gépet.

Ez nem volt jó ötlet.

_* * *_

_– Hogy érted, hogy a jövőből jöttél? – fakad ki Herkulesből a hitetlenkedő kérdés._

_Jason mély levegőt vesz, próbálván lecsillapítani az őrült szívverését, mielőtt belenézne a barátja szemébe. – Nem tudom biztosan, a jövő-e, vagy egy teljesen másik világ, de igen, ez az igazság. Ha látnád, honnan jöttem, nem is hinnél a szemednek… De ez most nem fontos. Csak az számít, hogy rengeteg ősi történetet…_ _legendát_ _ismerünk_ _Atlantiszról. Mi az Elveszett Birodalom néven emlegetjük, mivel ezek a legendák elmesélik, hogyan irigyelték meg az istenek a városlakók gazdagságát és tudását, hogyan bosszantotta fel őket az uralkodók arroganciája, míg végül… nos, Zeusz arra utasította Poszeidónt, hogy az egész szigetet süllyessze az óceán fenekére._

_Pitagorasz vékony, fuldokló hangot hallat, Herkules azonban a szemöldökét ráncolva felcsattan: – Jason, szerintem túl sok időt töltöttél a napon. Ostobaságokat beszélsz! Hogy is mondhatod, hogy…?_

_– Igazat beszélek! – kiáltja Jason haraggal, kétségbeeséssel… félelemmel. – Olyannak ismersz, aki képes ilyennel viccelődni? A vízszint folyamatosan emelkedik, hatalmas vihar közeleg, a madarak napok óta hallgatnak, mint a sír… Jártam a templomban. Poszeidón jelképei mind megrepedtek és lehullottak a falakról. Az Orákulum maga mondta, hogy semmivel sem lehet megakadályozni a katasztrófát; sírt és elbúcsúzott tőlem…_

_Jason könyörgő tekintettel mered a barátaira. Herkules végre elhallgatott, és bár még mindig kétkedőn fürkészi Jasont, a homlokán megjelenő verejtékes fény azt sugallja, végre komolyan belegondolt a hallottakba._

_Pitagorasz ezzel szemben halottfehér. Mióta Jason megkezdte a vallomását, egyetlen szót sem szólt, az ajaki azonban döbbent-csodálkozón szétnyíltak, elkerekedett szemét pedig úgy függeszti a férfira, mintha belé akarna látni._

_Hosszú hallgatás után Jason visszafordul Herkuleshez._

_– Kérlek – esdekel. – Ha nem hiszel annak, aki a jövőből jött, higgy a barátodnak, akit az elmúlt évek során úgy kiismertél, akár a tenyeredet._

_Valami átsuhan Herkules tekintetét, a szája szóra nyílik… Pitagorasz azonban megelőzi őt. – Én hiszek neki._

_Két fej fordul azonnal a beszélő felé._

_– Komolyan? – pislog Jason. Hirtelen nem mer hinni a fülének._

_Pitagorasz határozottan bólint. – Komolyan. – Aztán Herkulesre tekint, hogy kifejtse a gondolatait. – Jason ugyanezt említette aznap, amikor megismertem őt. Amikor elmondtam neki, hogy Atlantiszban van, rettenetesen megdöbbent, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy „a legendás, elveszett város a tenger mélyén”… – Jasonre sandít, és a szeme egy másodpercre lecsukódik, mintha újjáélné a múlt egy pillanatát. – Azt hittem, félrebeszélsz._

_Jason szíve még mindig hevesen vágtázik, de most már azért is, mert a jelek szerint Pitagorasz fel tud idézni olyan dolgokat, amiket Jason három perccel a megismerkedésüket követően mondott neki. Ahogy most belenéz az égkék szempárba, hirtelen mondani szeretne valamit, kérni, adni vagy követelni… ám aztán rázuhan a valóság súlya, és a pillanat törékeny üvegként hullik darabokra._

_– Akkor… Akkor mit tehetünk? – hebegi Herkules. A hangját alig palástolt pánik húzza össze. – Ha az egész nyomorult város el fog süllyedni, mégis hová mehetnénk?_

_Jason egyetlen olyan helyre tud gondolni, ahol talán biztonságban lesznek._

_– Hellászba._

_* * *_

Atlantiszban feleannyira sem hiányzott Jasonnek az elektromosság és az Internet, mint amennyire most vágyik az olajlámpák narancsos fénye, a kényelmetlen ágyak, a heti víztartályos mosdások után. Rosszul van, valahányszor használnia kell az egykor még természetesnek vett modern közlekedési eszközöket, és fél karját adná érte, ha bármikor felpattanhatna a lovára, hogy azon ügessen le a piactérre, amikor úgy tartja kedve. Hiányzik neki az összecsapó kardok keltette csattanás, a fém hűvös érintése a bőrén, Pitagorasz öreg, sárgás pergamenjeinek furcsán megnyugtató illata.

Ma elmegy egy könyvtárba. Lassan köröz a polcok körül, olyan könyveket keresve, melyek „Atlantisz legendájáról” vagy a barátairól szólnak, mégsem mer rákérdezni a könyvtárosnál.

Talán mégsem kellene ezt csinálnia. Talán ez épp olyan rossz ötlet, mint amilyen a Herkules megnézése volt.

Mégis, mintha gyermek lenne, aki képtelen ellenállni a var felkaparásának: hiába tudja, hogy nagyon fog fájni, veszettül sóvárog az elmúlt életének legapróbb morzsái után is. Talán hogy bebizonyítsa magának, nem álmodta, mint ahogy az orvosok mondják.

Mikor az egyik sarok mellett elhaladván Pitagorasz neve üti meg a fülét, döbbenten megtorpan. Körülnéz, és egy könyvekkel megrakott asztalnál egy csapatnyi középiskolás diákot pillant meg.

– Te jó ég, mennyire utálom ezt a témát! Miért kellett ilyen nevetséges dolgokat kitalálnia? – nyögi egy fiú.

– Ja, ki a francot érdekelnek a háromszögek?

– Ne beszéljetek így Pitagoraszról! – kel a matematikus védelmére egy kedves kinézetű lány. – Igazi zseni volt, aki a korát messze meghaladó kérdésekre talált választ.

– Hát, szerintem igazi idióta lehetett – mondja egy másik lány fanyalogva. – Fogadok, egész nap csak a hülye háromszögeiről meg geometriáról hablatyolt. Csoda, hogy nem kövezték halálra, amiért milliónyi gyereket átkozott arra, hogy itt kelljen szívnunk a tételeivel.

Mikor a lány felpillant, észreveszi, hogy Jason meredten figyeli őket. A nevetgélés olyan hirtelen hal el az asztal mellől, mintha késsel vágták volna el.

Beletelik pár percbe, míg Jason rájön, hogy a tekintetével lyukakat éget a kölykökbe, hogy az arca forrón tüzel a méregtől, és hogy a bütykei csaknem átszakítják a bőrét, olyan erősen szorítja ökölbe a kezét.

Mielőtt még a gyerekek odahívhatnák a könyvtárost, hogy kivezettesse Jasont, amiért úgy bámul rájuk, mint egy leendő tömeggyilkos, a férfi sebesen hátat fordít nekik, és kiviharzik az épületből.

_* * *_

_– Megint elsüllyedt egy hajó! – bömböli Herkules a zúgó szélbe._

_Jason lehunyja a szemét, és halk imát mormol az az elhunytak lelkéért. Az elmúlt húsz percben ez volt a negyedik elsüllyedő hajó, és Jason szíve sajog mindegyikért; különösen, mivel azon kevés emberekről van szó, akik hittek neki, amikor a piactérre rohanva addig harsogott a közelgő vészről, mígnem már úgy érezte, a torka menten széthasad._

_Az őrök rövidesen a palotába vitték őt, amiért pánikot keltett. Jason eldarálta az uralkodói családnak, milyen katasztrófa fenyegeti őket – mivel azonban nekik azt mondta, egy istenek által küldött álomban látta a történteket, a király csak kacagott egyet, és az Orákulumért küldetett._

_– Van igazság e férfi szavaiban? – kérdezte Minosz király a jósnőt. Egyértelműen látszott, hogy Jason figyelmeztetései mulattatták őt. – Az lenne hatalmas birodalmunk végzete, hogy elessen a minket elhagyó istenek keze által?_

_Az Orákulum Jason szemébe nézett, és ő már azelőtt tudta a válaszát, hogy a nő felelt volna a királynak._

_– Nem, felség. Semmi ilyesmit nem látok a jövőnkben._

_Jason sajgó szívvel hunyta le a szemét, amikor a király győzedelmesen felnevetett._

_– Na látod, Jason, Atlantisz hőse! – A szarkasztikus szavak csepegő méregként hagyták el az ajkát. – Múltbeli hőstetteid fényében ezúttal elengedlek egy figyelmeztetéssel. Menj, és soha többé ne okozz efféle zavargást az alattvalóim között!_

_A király utasítása ellenére Jason meghúzódott a palotában, és addig nem távozott, míg egy pillanatra félre nem tudta húzni a hercegnőt._

_– Nem hazudtam – szögezte le sietős, halk hangon, egyedül a lány fülének. – Az Orákulum úgy hiszi, az a sorsunk, hogy a szigettel együtt az óceánba süllyedjünk, ezért hazudott az apádnak. Kérlek, higgy nekem!_

_Ariadné hosszú perceken át fürkészte Jason arcát. Végül megemelte a kezét, és lágyan végigsimított a férfi orcáján. – Hiszek neked, Jason. – Egy darabig hallgatott, majd azt mondta: – Keress egy hajót, és menekülj el a barátaiddal, amíg még megteheted._

_Jason megremegett. – De veled…_

_Ariadné egy a szája sarkára nyomott csókkal hallgattatta el._

_– Fogd a karperecem! Aranyból van; vegyél belőle hajót azoknak, akik hisznek neked. Imádkozni fogok a sikeredért. – Aztán, mielőtt Jason egyetlen szót is szólhatott volna, elsietett._

_Most, hogy a tajtékzó hullámok egyre messzebb sodorják őket Atlantisztól, már látják, hogy az egész sziget morajlik, a föld pedig úgy remeg, mintha óriások taszigálnák ide-oda. Mostanra már az Atlantiszban maradt lakosok is ráébredtek az elkerülhetetlen veszélyre, számukra azonban már túl késő menedéket keresni._

_– Az istenek nevére! – harsan fel ekkor egy riadt kiáltás. – Lék van a hajón! Léket kaptunk! – Leírhatatlan a szavak hallatán kitörő pánik. Emberek tucatjai kezdenek rohangászni a fedélzeten, üvöltve, átkozódva, sírva._

_– Elsüllyedünk, mint a többiek!_

_– Az istenek tényleg a vesztünket akarják!_

_– Mivel érdemeltük ezt ki?_

_A káosz közepette Jason kétségbeesetten keresi a barátait. Mikor rájuk talál, Herkules félelemtől reszketve néz rá; az arcán egy csepp szín, annyi sem maradt. Pitagorasz szemlátomást alig áll a lábán, és épp oly sápadt ő is._

_– Mind meghalunk – suttogja síri hangon, halkan, libabőrt emelve Jason bőrén. – Poszeidón nem fogja hagyni, hogy elmeneküljünk._

_– Muszáj neki! – csattant fel Jason, és megragadja a reszkető Pitagorasz karját. – Menj, és keress egy csónakot; elhagyjuk a hajót!_

_– Micsoda? Megőrültél?_

_– Jason, ha senki nem tud…_

_– Nem érdekelnek a többiek! – Jason üvöltésére mindkét barátja azonnal elhallgat. – Te, Pitagorasz, és te, Herkules, túl fogjátok élni! Hosszú és teljes életet fogtok élni Hellászban, és az emberiség még évezredek múltán is beszélni fog rólatok! Higgyetek nekem, tudom!_

_Barátai döbbent csendben merednek rá, míg egy hirtelen zaj, egy dörrenés hallatán meglepetten össze nem rezdülnek._

_Mind hátrafordulnak Atlantisz irányába. A sziget épp most repedt ketté, az egyik felét máris elöntötte a víz. Jason az ajkára harap, de elszakítja tekintetét a haldokló földről, és amidőn a fedélzeten kitört pánik a végletekbe csap, a csónakok felé taszigálja a barátait._

_– Szálljatok be, most! Mennünk kell. Elkezdődött._

_* * *_

– Nem tartozom ide.

Éjjel tizenegy múlt, Jason már a harmadik sörét fejezi be. (Annak íze össze sem hasonlítható némelyik itallal, amit Herkules itatott meg vele az elmúlt öt év során – melyekről most már azt kellene hinnie, csupán egy „rossz álom” volt –, de ahhoz azért elég, hogy az alkohol hatására égni kezdjen a torka, s egy időre végre felhagyjon a gondolkozással.) Szörnyen érzi magát, és cseppet sem zavarja, hogy a bárpultost rohadtul nem érdekli Jason szerencsétlen élete, akkor is megállás nélkül arról beszél.

Nem vár választ a megjegyzésére, így felettébb meglepődik, amikor kap egyet.

– Ismerem az érzést, pajtás.

Jason a fejét megbiccentve fordul a hang irányába. A srác vele egyidős lehet, a Jason mögötti asztalnál ül, és egyetlen társasága egy kis pohárnyi gin. Sötét haja van, éles arccsontja, ragyogó kék szeme pedig mintha egyenesen Jasonbe fúródna.

– Akarsz beszélni róla? – kérdi az idegen, miközben az ajkához emeli a poharát.

Jason int a pultosnak, hogy töltse újra a korsóját, mielőtt válaszolna. – Mindent elvesztettem. Érted? Mindent. A barátaimat. Az életem értelmét. Ez itt… – motyogja a kezét széttárva –, ez már nem az otthonom. Én csak… – Elakad a hangja, s nagyot szipogva elfordul. – Csak szeretnék felébredni, és ott találni magam, ahová tartozom.

– Ha valaha is rájössz, hogy teheted ezt meg, kérlek, szólj nekem is. – A fickó feláll, megemeli a poharát, majd szemét a Jason mellett üres helyre szegezve odasétál hozzá. – Nem gond, ha leülök melléd? Jól esne a társaság.

– Csak nyugodtan. – A férfi leül, Jason pedig kezet nyújt neki. – Jason vagyok.

A fickó mosolyogva rázza meg a kezét. – Merlin.

Huh. Jason megvonja a vállát, majd visszatér a poharához, de közben érzi, a srác – Merlin – olyan intenzíven mered rá, hogy csaknem tüzet fog a pólója. Vagy egy perc után képtelen tovább elviselni, így megkérdezi: – Mi az?

– Nem semmi vagy. – Ahogy a mosoly felderíti Merlin arcát, Jason arra gondol, a fickó talán mégiscsak fiatalabb nála. – Amikor az emberek meghallják a nevem, általában felhorkantanak és viccelődni kezdenek, vagy azt hiszik, ugratom őket.

– A legjobb barátaimat úgy hívják, Pitagorasz és Herkules – csúszik ki Jasonből a vallomás. (És nem furcsa ez? Soha senkinek nem beszélt még az atlantiszi barátairól.) Nem egészen mer közvetlenül Merlinre nézni, attól tartván, vajon milyen arcot vághat. – Nem fogok fennakadni egy-egy szokatlan névtől.

– Csakugyan?

Jason elbizonytalanodik a követő furcsa hümmögéstől, így hát inkább kortyol egyet az italából. Utána megköszörüli a torkát, majd olyan közömbösen kérdezi, ahogy csak tudja: – Hát veled mi a helyzet?

– Velem? Egy barátomat várom.

– Ó. Nem ért még ide?

Merlin mosolya megfeszül, és inkább olyan, mintha grimaszolna. – Késik.

– Hát az elég nagy szívás. Régóta várod?

Meglepi, milyen gyászos csend fogadja az ártatlan – vagy legalábbis általa annak hitt – kérdést. Oldalra fordul, hogy Merlinre nézzen, úgy igazán, és döbbenten látja, mennyire legyőzöttnek tűnik a férfi: a válla lesüllyedt, az ajka vékony vonallá vált, korábban ragyogó szemét pedig egészen sötétre festette a bánat.

Hirtelen egy megtört öregemberre hasonlít, és Jason alig tud ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy megdörzsölje a szemét. Soha nem találkozott még senkivel, aki ennyire… _kortalan_ benyomást keltett volna.

– Igen – sóhajt fel végül Merlin. A pohara tartalmába mered, noha egyértelmű, hogy nem azt látja. – De én mindig várni fogok rá. Ki tudja, mikor fog végre feltűnni? Talán pont ez az este lesz az.

Jason azon kapja magát, hogy rögtön rábólint a megjegyzésre. – Remélem, így van. Jó lenne. Mármint, ha nem kellene mindkettőknek ilyen depressziósnak lennünk. Az én problémám megoldhatatlan, a tiéd azonban… – Francba. Nem kellene pont erre gondolnia. Lehunyja a szemét, de ezzel csak ront a helyzeten: a süllyedő Atlantisz látványa így csak még erősebben lobog előtte.

– Mesélj az otthonodról – mondja ekkor Merlin. Szinte látszik, hogyan szakítja ki magát az emlékeiből. – Szép hely?

– A leggyönyörűbb, amit életemben láttam. – Muszáj csukva tartania a szemét, hogy teljesen kiélvezhesse az elé táruló képet. Nem tudja, az alkohol vagy Merlin társasága okozza-e, de az emlékek most balzsamként simítják végig a lelkét. Jason tovább fecseg: – Annyira más, mint London! Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amire eredetileg számítottam, ugyanakkor minden, amire tudtom nélkül valaha is vágytam. Mindig tele volt csodákkal, veszéllyel; még azokat is imádtam, sőt, a kalandokért éltem… És barátokra leltem, nagyszerű barátokra. Tudod, hiába nőttem fel itt, sosem voltak igazi barátaim. Ők viszont annyival többek voltak… Nekik köszönhetem, hogy megismertem önmagam. Ráébredtem, ki is vagyok, és hol a helyem az életben… de…

A hangja lassan elhal. – Végül semmit sem tehettem. A szemem előtt süllyedt el minden, és most újra itt vagyok, mintha pusztán álmodtam volna azokat az éveket. Ki tudja, talán tényleg bediliztem a karamboltól. De tudod mit? – Jason megemeli a fejét, és Merlin szemébe fúrja a pillantását. – Ha egész idáig álmodtam, legszívesebben újra elaludnék, hogy soha többé ne kelljen felébrednem. Semmiképp ne _erre._

Még a terapeuta sem tudott ennyit Jason életéről. Talán azért kezd megnyílni, mert becsípett, és ez beszédessé teszi… de Jason valahogy mégis tudja, hogy a furcsa fiatalember társasága a „hibás”. Egyszerűen képtelen abbahagyni a fecsegést. Merlin tekintete olyan megértéssel és részvéttel teli, amilyen kifejezést Jason még soha nem látott máson. Talán ő tényleg megérti.

– Velem is így volt – ismeri be Merlin. Halkan beszél, mintha attól félne, felriaszt egy csecsemőt. – Amikor megérkeztem abba a városba, sose hittem volna, hogy ott fogom megismerni a csaknem-apámat, a legjobb barátaimat, a _családomat_. Megismertem magam… vagy legalábbis, akkor így hittem. De végül mindenben elbuktam, és nem tudtam beteljesíteni a sorsomat. – A hangja keserűvé válik. – Azt hiszem, ezért kell ennyit várnom a barátomra. Ez a büntetésem a bukásomért.

Jason lepillant a korsójára, és felidézi, hogyan tűnt el Atlantisz pillanatok alatt a föld színéről, mintha sosem lett volna ott. Ő is elbukta volna a sorsát? Az Orákulum akkor azt mondta, semmit nem tehetett, de talán ha keményebben próbálkozott volna… ha ellent mondott volna az isteneknek… De semmi másra nem tudott gondolni akkor, csak hogy Pitagoraszt és Herkulest biztonságba helyezze. Bármi is történt épp, tudta, hogy _nekik_ mindenképp életben kell maradniuk.

– És szerelmes lettem – suttogja Merlin. Jason felnéz, és döbbenetére azonnal szemben találja magát a másik komoly tekintetével. – Veled is ez történt?

Jason nyelni próbál, ám kemény csomó húzza össze a torkát. Ahogy a kék szemekbe mered, egy másik, hasonló szempár jut az eszébe… de még annyira sem képes erőt venni magán, hogy gondolkozni tudjon, nemhogy megszólalni.

Merlin ennek ellenére, úgy tűnik, megérti. A szája halovány mosolyra görbül. – Elmondtad neki?

Jason megrázza a fejét, mire a mosoly lehervad Merlin arcáról.

– Nem? Akkor ostoba vagy. – A férfi felsóhajt, egyben felhörpinti az itala maradékát, majd határozottan visszateszi a poharat az asztalra. – Én is ostoba voltam. Én sem mondtam el soha a barátomnak, ezért olyan régóta eszi már megbánás a szívem, hogy azt el sem tudod képzelni.

– De te még helyrehozhatod – reszeli Jason, kerülve Merlin tekintetét. – Amikor a barátod végre eljön… akkor elmondhatod neki. De én, én nem tehetem – a barátaim már rég halottak. És nem lehet üzenni az időben.

Ez fáj a legjobban – hogy Pitagorasz és Herkules már réges-rég nincsenek ezen a világon. Amikor hat hónappal ezelőtt magához tért a tengerparton, úgy, hogy az általa megélt utolsó öt év nyomtalanul eltűnt a semmiben, a száját elhagyó első kérdés rögtön a barátai hogylétét firtatta _: „Mi van Pitagorasszal? És Herkulessel? Áruljátok el!”_

A mentősök megállapították, hogy téveszméi vannak, feltehetőleg a temérdek sós víz lenyelése miatt, ami károsította az agyát… és a kórházba kerülését követő első napokban Jason maga is elhitte ezt. Gyökeret vertek benne az orvosok feltevései, és egy rövid időre tényleg elhitte, hogy az Atlantiszban megélt életét és tapasztalatait csupán az agya kreálta.

Ahogy a napok hetekké váltak, felgyógyult fizikailag – az elméje ellenben sosem lett jobban, a szíve örökké törött maradt.

Amikor a tengeralattjárós balesetet követő első alkalommal bekapcsolta a számítógépét, rákeresett Pitagorasz nevére a Google-n. A keresés a következő eredményt hozta: _„Szamoszi Pitagorasz, híres matematikus és filozófus. Bár fiatalkoráról nem sok ismerettel rendelkezünk, Görögország-szerte ismertté vált hála számtalan felfedezésének és tételének, melyeket…”_

Abban a pillanatban jött rá, hogy _tényleg_ megtörtént, hogy nem képzelgett. Most már el szokott töprengeni azon, vajon nem lett volna-e könnyebb, ha téveszmének tudja be az egészet. Az emlékek súlya néha egyszerűen túl nagy ahhoz, hogy képes legyen elviselni.

Merlin váratlanul közelebb hajol hozzá, és furcsa, számító arckifejezéssel fürkészi őt. – Mondd csak, hiszel a mágiában?

– Igen.

Jason egy pillanatig sem habozik. Ha valaki öt évvel ezelőtt… vagy akár fél éve kérdezte volna ezt tőle, biztosan kinevette volna. Az atlantiszi élet azonban megváltoztatta a véleményét. Kétség nélkül tudja, hogy a mágia forrón pulzáló, nagyon is élő része a világnak, és annak ellenére, hogy a többség nincs tisztában a létezésével, nagyban befolyásolja az emberek életét. Ők egyszerűen csak elég szerencsések ahhoz, hogy ne tudjanak róla úgy, mint Jason.

– Helyes – bólint Merlin. – Nem sokan hisznek benne manapság. Ezért cserébe elárulok neked valamit: mondhatjuk, hogy én varázsló-féleség vagyok.

Jason szíve a torkába ugrik, de Merlin nem hagy elég időt arra, hogy megjegyzést tegyen. Még közelebb hajol, és úgy mered Jasonre, mintha soha nem látott volna nála érdekesebbet.

– És elképesztő, milyen sok mágiát érzek belőled áramlani – suttogja. – Ez ragadta meg először a figyelmemet. A helyzet viszont az, hogy sosem találkoztam még efféle mágiával. Ragyogó, eleven és vibráló… de nem mozgolódik úgy, mint az enyém. Az az érzésem, még csak nem is tudod használni; egyszerűen ott van, a lényed részeként. Ha össze kellene hasonlítanom valamivel, azt mondanám, leginkább arra emlékeztet, amit ősi görög romhelyek meglátogatásakor éreztem… de mégsem teljesen olyan. Hogy lehetséges ez, Jason?

Jason lélegzete elakad, a torka pedig annyira összeszorul, hogy már nyelni sem képes. Szóra nyitja a száját, ám egyetlen hang sem jön ki.

Merlin végül megszánja őt. Előhúz egy papír zsebkendőt az egyik zsebéből, majd végighúzza rajta a kezét, miközben mély hangon mormol valamit, és Jason esküdni merne, hogy a férfi kék szeme egy pillanatra aranyos fénnyel fellobban… Egy pillanattal később eloszlik a ragyogó szín, Merlin pedig ferde kis mosollyal átnyújtja Jasonnek a zsebkendőt.

Egy név – Merlin Emrys –, egy telefonszám és egy e-mail cím van ráírva, akár egy névjegykártyán.

– Örülök, hogy megismertelek – mondja aztán a srác, miközben feláll, és előbányássza a tárcáját. – Szerintem beszélgethetnénk máskor is. Csörgess meg, ha valaha is szükségét érzed annak, hogy egy hozzád hasonló cipőben járó szerencsétlennel fecseréssz.

Jason szótlanul figyeli, ahogy új ismerőse kifizeti az italát (ó, és a jelek szerint a Jasonét is), magára ölti a dzsekijét, majd integet neki – mielőtt azonban még elhagyhatná a kocsmát, Jason hirtelen megragadja a csuklóját.

– Azt mondtad, varázsló vagy – mondja fojtott hangon, a torkában dobogó szívvel. – Akkor küldj vissza hozzájuk. Kérlek, küldj vissza! Könyörgöm!

Merlin együtt érző szánakozással néz le rá.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem segíthetek, Jason – mormolja. – Őszintén sajnálom.

Aztán elmegy, és Jason ismét magára marad az italával.

Ha ezek után sír is, később úgy tesz, mintha nem emlékezne rá.

* * *

_Az utolsó menekülő hajó a szemük láttára tűnik el az óceánban. Herkules – aki mindig erős, mindig hatalmas – úgy reszket, mint falevelek az őszi szellőben._

_Pitagorasz Jason oldalának dőlve mered a süllyedő hajóra. Az arcán végigfolyó könnyek a vállára peregnek, és nedves, sötét foltok hagynak a tunika anyagán._

_Jason a hajó mögé tekint, ahol az egykor égbe magasodó hegycsúcsok már alig látszanak ki a vízből. A város hatalmas falai már rég eltűntek a látóhatárról, de mintha még mindig hallaná a fuldokló emberek sikolyait._

_– Mindenki meghalt – leheli Pitagorasz megtört hangon. –_ Mindenki.

– _Mi még itt vagyunk – mondja határozottan Jason. Közelebb húzza magához a férfit, és próbál megnyugvást lelni abban, ahogy a szívük egymás ellen kalapál._

_Herkules sötét pillantást lövell rájuk. – Igen, de meddig?_

_Mintegy válaszként, a hullámok megvadulnak alattuk: minden elmúló másodperccel egyre erősebben dobálják a csónakjukat._

_– Mi történik? – Pitagorasz jeges vizet köhög fel, miután egy különösen magas hullám az arcukba csapódik._

_– Az istenek nem hajlandóak elengedni minket – préseli ki Herkules az összeszorított fogai között. – Attól tartok, itt fog elérni minket a vég, barátaim._

_– Nem! – Jason a talpa alatti fapadlóhoz vágja az öklét, és a csónak recsegését túlharsogva kiáltja: – Ti élni fogtok, és az emberek egy örökkévalóságon át mesélnek majd az életetek történetéről! Szobrok készülnek majd rólad, Herkules, könyvek, filmek és festmények, és mindenki ismerni fogja a valaha élt legnagyobb matematikus, Pitagorasz nevét!_

_– Hallasz engem, Poszeidón?! – üvölti Jason a szélbe. – Ők élni fognak!!_

_A következő hullám felfordítja hajót, ők hárman pedig az óceánba zuhannak._

_A jeges víz ökölként vágja gyomorszájon Jasont, a levegő a tüdejében reked. Pár kínzóan hosszú perc után sikerül a felszínre verekednie magát, ahol aztán nagyokat nyel a hideg levegőből._

_Herkules már ott van, és két kézzel kapaszkodik a csónakba, próbálván ismét felfordítani azt. Mikor azonban meglátja Jasont, sápadt arca még fehérebbé válik. – Hol van Pitagorasz?_

_Jason szíve kihagy egy dobbanást._

_Habozás nélkül visszabukik a fagyos mélységbe, és ide-oda kapkodja a fejét, hátha megpillantja a barátját. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére hamar meglátja őt; úgy tűnik, Pitagorasz végtagjai megdermedtek a jeges víztől._

_Jason a férfi után nyúl, megragadja a karját, majd a vízfelszín irányába igyekszik küzdeni magukat – hirtelen azonban láthatatlan erő csimpaszkodik a bokáiba, és kis híján visszahúzza őt a mélybe. Némi nehézség árán ugyan, de sikerül leráznia magáról a láthatatlan kezeket, és végre feljutnak a felszínre. A szőke férfi nagyokat köhög, de legalább eszméleténél van._

_– Gyertek, másszatok be! – zihálja Herkules. Sikerült visszafordítania a csónakot, így most abból nyújtja a kezét Pitagorasz felé._

_Jason épp csak felsegíti a reszkető matematikust a csónakba, mikor a láthatatlan kezek megújult erővel ismét a lábába karmolnak._

_– Jason! – Pitagorasznak sikerül elkapnia a karját, mielőtt még a furcsa erő leránthatná a férfit a mélybe._

_Lehet, hogy mégis túl sok vizet nyelt, de Jason mindenesetre esküdni merne, hogy valaki sötéten a fülébe kuncog a víz alatt._

_És akkor hirtelen megérti._

_–_ Engem _akar – zihálja, miközben kitépi a lábát a kérlelhetetlen szorításból._

_– Mit besz…?_

_– Én vagyok az, Poszeidón_ engem _akar! – Lehunyja a szemét, és próbál tudomást sem venni a gyomrába költöző, émelyítően nehéz érzésről. – Az óceánon keresztül hozott ide engem… és most azon keresztül készül visszavinni._

_– Nem… NEM! – Pitagorasz ujjai olyan erősen mélyednek belé, hogy annak már fájnia kellene, az érzés azonban meg sem közelíti a Jason szívébe hasító gyötrelmet. A ragyogó kék szempár elkerekedve mered az övébe, félelem és rettegés suhannak át a fénylő íriszeken. – Jason, ez nem igaz, ez nem lehet igaz…_

_– Ha elmegyek, titeket elenged…_

_– Ezt nem tudhatod!_

_–… és akkor eljuthattok Hellászba…_

_– Épp most pusztított el egy egész királyságot; nem hihetsz benne, hogy komolyan hagyna bennünket elmenekülni!_

_–… ahol semmi bántódásotok nem eshet – fejezi be Jason makacsul, holott a lelkét minden egyes szó apró szilánkokká morzsolja. – Herkules, fogd le!_

_Herkules rövid, nehéz pillantást vált Jasonnel, aztán szó nélkül megragadja Pitagoraszt._

_– Eressz el, Herkules, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy… Jason!_

_Olyan sok félelem kering a szemében, olyan sok aggodalom és szeretet… a látvány darabokra töri Jason szívét. Mégsem fordul el tőle – tudja, hogy valószínűleg ez az utolsó alkalom, amikor elmerülhet a férfi tekintetében._

_Letépi a nyakában lógó láncot, majd Pitagorasz kezébe nyomja. Barátja bőre olyan az ujjai alatt, akár egy jégcsap. – Tartsd ezt magadnál. Tudom, hogy el fog engedni titeket. A hullámok az anyaföldhöz vezetnek majd. Úgy sejtem, két nap alatt elérhetitek…_

_– Teszek Poszeidónra! – Mintha a ritkán tapasztalt durva kifakadás nem mutatná eléggé Pitagorasz dühét, a fiatal férfi ekkor oldalba vágja Herkulest a könyökével, majd újra Jason után kap. – Nem vihet el téged! Nem érdekel, honnan jöttél,_ ide _tartozol!_

_Könnyek peregnek végig a sápadt arcon, és Jason semmit sem szeretne jobban, csak hogy letörölhesse őket. Ehelyett azonban hátrébb húzódik, hogy Pitagorasz keze ne érhesse el őt, majd komoran összenéz Herkulessel. – Vigyázz rá!_

_Nagy meglepődéssel látja, hogy a nagydarab férfi szeme is nedvesen csillog; de barátja ennek ellenére keményen megfeszíti az állát, és határozottan rábólint Jason kérésére._

_Abban a pillanatban Pitagorasz előre ugrik, és most sikerül megragadnia Jason vállát. A szeme sose tűnt még ekkorának, Jason pedig örömmel merülne el a hatalmas, sötét pupillák mélyén. – Jason, én…_

_Ám a láthatatlan karok ekkor ismét Jason bokája köré fonódnak, és egy rántást követően máris egyre mélyebbre húzzák őt, le, az óceán fenekébe…_

_Végig a ragyogó kék szempárt látja maga előtt, míg a vakító fehérség ki nem tölti a tudatát._

* * *

Jason a számítógépe előtt ül a lakásán, és egy csésze gőzölgő kávét kortyolgatva böngészi az internetre feltett különféle álláshirdetéseket.

A gond csak az, hogy mindben rendszeresen frissített önéletrajzokat kérnek, ami nem túl szerencsés, mert mégis hogyan kellene frissítenie a sajátját? Szinte látja maga előtt:

_„További képességek: Tehetséges kardforgatónak vallom magam, hihetetlen akrobatikus mutatványok végrehajtására vagyok képes, és bármikor megmentek egy-egy várost különféle szörnyek és/vagy gonosz emberek keze általi pusztulástól. Varázslatokat érintő ügyekben különösen nagy jártassággal rendelkezem._

_Elért eredmények: Az elmúlt évek során több címre is szert tettem, mint például a Minótaurusz Elpusztítója, Számos Szörny Végzete, Atlantisz Hőse.”_

Jason felhorkant, bár szíve szerint inkább sírni szeretne. Röpke nyolc hónappal ezelőtt még Medúzával harcolt, mérges palotaőrök elől menekült, Herkulessel évődött, elátkozott griffmadarakat üldözött, Pitagorasz győzelemittas fecsegését hallgatta az átfogóról… és most itt ül, egy olyan laptop előtt, amit már csaknem használni is elfelejtett, és az önéletrajzát frissítgeti.

Időnként annyira fáj a létezés, hogy alig tudja rávenni magát reggelente az ébredésre.

Hirtelen egy kis üzenő ablak jelenik meg a képernyő sarkában. Jason ráklikkel, és meglepetten olvassa, hogy e-mailt kapott Merlintől.

Az üzenet meglehetősen rövid, és egy híroldalra mutat.

_Gondoltam, talán ez érdekelni fog téged._

_Úgy tűnik, tévedtél. Igenis lehet üzenni az időben._

_\- M._

Jason összeráncolja a homlokát, de megnyitja a linket, és csendben kortyolgatja a kávéját, míg a honlap betölt.

Amikor megpillantja a főcímet, megszédül.

_ŐSI GÖRÖG EMLÉKTÁBLÁRA BUKKANTAK OLASZORSZÁGBAN_

_\- A világszerte ismert Pitagorasz elveszett üzenete_

_Múlt héten olasz régészek egy csoportja sikeresen feltárta egy egyedi emléktábla maradványát az olaszországi Croton egy meg nem nevezett területén. Néhány svéd turista merő véletlenségből fedezte fel a 40x150 méretű márványtáblát, amikor egy körút során a csoportjuktól elszakadva egy rejtett barlangban lyukadtak ki._

_A táblát, melyet egy legendás görög hős – vélhetően Tészeusz – gyönyörű, gazdagon részletezett domborműve díszít, az elmúlt öt év legjelentősebb művészeti leletének tartják. A művész kilétét sajnos sehol nem jelölték az alkotáson, a szakembereknek azonban minden joguk megvan azt hinni, hogy a táblát nem más rendelte meg, mint a híres görög filozófus és matematikus, Szamoszi Pitagorasz._

_A tábla bizonyítottan abból az időből származik, amikor Pitagorasz Magna Graeciában, Crotonban élt, az alsó felében talált vésetek pedig azt sugallják, kizárólag személyes okokból készíttette el._

_Mivel az emléktábla jelentős mértékben károsodott, az eredeti szöveget eddig mindössze részleteiben sikerült csak felfedni, a leleten dolgozó régészek azonban minden tőlük telhetőt megtesznek, hogy a lehető legtöbbet kinyerjék a töredékből._

_A lefordított szövegtöredék a következő:_

_Míg néped a mi életünkről mesél,_

_mi megosztjuk miénkkel a te történeted._

_\------------------------------_

_hiszen nem élt nagyobb hős ----- te, barátom._

_\----------------------- a szemünk elől._

_Remélem, találkozunk még, -------- vagy,_

_ha közelebbi hely nincs, hát a másvilágon._

_Őszinte szerelemmel, az utolsó leheletemig és tovább,_

_Pita—rasz_

_Mivel az aláírás láthatóan Szamoszi Pitagoraszé, az emléktábla léte számos izgalmas kérdést felvet: többek között, hogy vajon ki lehetett e titokzatos, elvesztett szerető, és hogy miképp maradhatott rejtve a közismert matematikus ezen oldala hosszú évezredeken át._

_Miután az elsődleges vizsgálatok véget érnek, a frissen meglelt műalkotást további kivizsgálások végett vissza fogják szállítani Görögországba, ahol…_

Jason becsukja az oldalt, és a reszkető tenyerébe temeti az arcát.

Pokolian csíp a szeme, nem képes levegőt venni anélkül, hogy mindenféle fojtott, elgyötört hangot ne hallatna, a vér pedig úgy dobol a füleiben, hogy úgy érzi, menten megsüketül.

 _Őszinte szerelemmel, az utolsó leheletemig és tovább,_ ezt írta.

_Őszinte szerelemmel, az utolsó leheletemig és tovább._

_Őszinte szerelemmel…_

Jason addig tépi a haját, míg meg nem sajdul a feje, ám az mégis semmi a mellkasát szaggató kínhoz képest. Összeszorítja a szemét és az ajkára harap, az orcáján legördülő forró nedvesség azonban darabokra tiporja az akaraterejének utolsó morzsáját.

Fuldokló zokogás töri meg a szoba csendjét.

– Haza akarok menni – suttogja a falaknak.

De nem érkezik felelet.


End file.
